Demigod Uchiha: The After Years
by CJShikage
Summary: Just a Small little one shot that was suggested by a review when I submitted one of the chapters for Demigod Uchiha


Demigod Uchiha: The After Years

 _(A/N: This is a one shot and I do not intend to continue it so don't ask)_

 _Disclaimer: Naruto is property of Masashi Kishimoto, Percy Jackson is property of Rick Riordan and Jojo's Bizarre adventure is property of Hirohiko Araki_. _. I don't own this in anyway so please don't sue me._

Life of the Jackson Family

(Camp Jupiter)

Fourteen years, it has been fourteen years since we defeated Gaia and the Giants, shut down the three emperor Gods and tossed them into the Pits of Tartarus, and helped Magnus keep Loki sealed away thus delaying Ragnarok. As I sat on my front porch looking out at New Rome as the setting sun painted the whole courtyard gold, I watched my little sister, Estelle, talking with Jotaro Kujo, Annabeth's great uncle or something, about his adventures in Cairo, she was fascinated by anything that came before the last 8 centuries. So naturally she was hyper obsessed with everything about my life, what the gods were like, what cultures they had, what was the worst tragedy to strike the ancient world, how they built all these buildings without modern technology, (She and Annabeth could talk for hours about architecture). When she was older she wanted to go to Egypt and study the Great Pyramids, something I wholeheartedly advised against but she never listens to me anyway. Sitting under a large tree I grew myself was my faithful hellhound Mrs. O'Leary, who I inherited from Daedalus all those years ago. She always at guard over the property even though I didn't need it, it was beefed up with security seals and all sorts of nasty traps for intruders that would sometimes fry squirrels that wanted to explore. If there was a god/goddess of squirrels out there I'm sure I've royally pissed them off which isn't something I recommend. Sitting next to me on the porch, her hand in mine, was my loving wife, Annabeth, she was weaving some baby clothes for the soon to be newest member of the Jackson Family. We didn't know the gender of the child yet, we wanted to wait and see when our child was born and name him/her then. My mother and Paul were out shopping for baby things to help us out, for when the baby arrived. Annabeth has a solid gold ring in the shape of an Owl with a Pearl from the deepest depths of the ocean, that I had dived for weeks to try and find, the rest of the ring was created from scratch with the help of my Rinnegan and some convincing to Hephaestus, I had wanted the ring to be perfect when I popped the question that Annabeth. Speaking of the gods they had been silent every since we restored Apollo to his throne, which we never got thanked for. Personally I as happy for the silence, Rachel hadn't spewed a world shattering prophecy since we killed Python so I was content to have the gods visit as little as possible, that is until the day Thanatos came to guide me to the underworld for the last time. My dad still visited on occasion to see how my mom was doing and how his daughter in law was, Athena very rarely visited but when she did I was on my best behavior as she still didn't like the idea of a son of Poseidon marrying her daughter even though she attended the ceremony (I think it was just so Annabeth could have her mom on the happiest day of her life.) I looked at Annabeth and smiled at her all the love I felt for her filling me, she looked back at me,

"Why are you smiling like that Seaweed Brain?" She asked

"Just wondering how I ended up with the best wife in the world." I replied my sharingan flaring to life to once again, look at the baby to make sure it was healthy.

"Will you stop checking the baby every 5 minutes?" Annabeth asked annoyed "it's not going anywhere."

"You wanna talk names?" I asked "I mean the baby is due in just a few days."

"Alright wanna start with boy names or girl names?"

"Boy names," I replied after thinking about it "I only have a few ideas for boy names and I want to get your thoughts on them."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"Madara," I started off "to honor the man who helped shape me into the man I am today." Annabeth thought about and then shook her head.

"Such a mame would make more sense if we lived in Japan but it's a good start, any others?"

"Jonathan," I suggested, Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you just trying to get him the nickname JoJo?"

"Stop reading my mind!" I shouted jokingly Annabeth laughed a bit. "But in all seriousness, no, I thought Jonathan Jackson it just has a ring to it."

"Okay," Annabeth said "any others?"

"Just one more, but you have to promise me you'll stay calm, okay?"

"I'll try."

"Luke." I expected Annabeth to blow up at that name considering how her hormones had been affecting her brain lately, but to my surprise all she did was look at me with a confused look on her face.

"Luke?" she repeated "why Luke?"

"Because I thought it was a good way to honor the man who gave his live to dispel Kronos forever."

"Hmmmm." Annabeth said putting her hand on her chin thinking about it. "It's not bad, but I like Jonathan more, any other boy names?"

"No that's all I've come up with that I thought would work best."

"Okay and how about girl names?"

"I only have one in mind." I said preparing to drop one of the biggest bombs I'd dropped since I asked Annabeth to marry me.

"Just one?" Annabeth echoed "Are you sure you don't know the gender of the baby?"

"Yes I'm sure, but once I thought of this name it fit so well I couldn't think of another."

"Well don't leave me in suspense Seaweed Brain, what is it?"

"Elizabeth." Annabeth dropped her woven pattern and looked at me her eyes tearing up

"Y-y-you-" She tried forming a complete sentence while choking on tears, "y-ou remembered?" I took both of her hands in my own and looked her dead in the face

"Of course I remembered, I was one of the happiest memories I've ever had." Annabeth flung her arms around me and, doing her best not to over exert herself, gave me a kiss with as much passion as she could muster. When she couldn't hold her breath any longer we seperated and she looked at me. "I love you, Wise girl."

"I love you too….Seaweed brain." Just then a horn sounded signalling the evening muster.

"That's my cue," I got up and looked at Annabeth "I'll be back for supper, need me to pick anything up?"

"No, but if I think of anything I'll I.T. you." Annabeth smiled at me as went for my last muster before I handed in my temporary retirement from the Legion. I reached into my pocket and clipped on my wrist band and watch, pausing only to brush my hand against the phone in my pocket. Normally demigods shouldn't have cellphones but Daedalus had been working on a way for Demigods to use cell phones, the smartphone in my pocket was the finished product that Annabeth had perfected. Instead of using cellphone towers to communicate with other demigods it used something that connected you to another demigod via a magical connection that Hermes used to send automated updates to customers waiting for shipments. Calls were made via virtual Iris messages all you need was a Golden Drachma on hand and you could make a call. As I made my way to the battlefield I donned my armor and uncollapsed my shield, shifted it to my gunbai and placed it on my back. Normally Terminus would have a problem with my gunbai inside the city limits but once I explained to him that I was a japanese war fan he couldn't really counter it as war fans weren't considered weapons by Roman standards. Plus me adding that I had the power to unleash blasts of fire by forming seals with my hands he kinda gave up on enforcing the 'no weapons' policy with me. I fell in line with the 5th Cohort nodding in acknowledgement to Hazel, who was the Centurion still.

"Legionnaires!" Reyna's voice called as she and Frank stroled forward. "Tonight's wargames are somewhat unique occurance, as most of you are well aware, this will be Percy Jackson's last night as a soldier of the Legion before he enters temporary retirement to take care of his soon to be born child." Everyone looked at me and I nodded in acknowledgement. "He is a great hero of Rome and shall be sorely missed, by some more than others." she added jokingly as many of the legion had been on the wrong side of my temper on more than one occasion. "At his request we have decide to make it his call as how the game shall proceed." Many Legionnaires gulped audibly, "This matter has been debated in the senate for three weeks and we finally made a decision yesterday….So without further adieu I turn things over to him." Everyone's eyes fell on me.

"Thanks for putting me on the spot praetors." I grumbled, "so this is gonna be my last war game for some time."

"Does this mean we don't ever have to hear that horrible question ever again?" One legionnaire asked to some chuckles.

"After tonight, not for a while at least." I smiled sickly "Tonight's game is rather simple, it revolves around siege and capture the flag, all of you will be holding a flag inside the fortress and It's my job to get it, you may use whatever means necessary to try and stop me, the game ends if I concede defeat or I capture the flag, to make it fair on you all, I have 1 hour to capture the flag, after that you win. Any questions?" Everyone looked from Reyna to me and back again hoping against hope that someone would say 'Just kidding' when no one did everyone looked at my sick smile. "Well….with that out of the way I just have one more thing to say…..Shall we dance?" the whole legion ran for the fortress and took up defensive positions while I stood there digging dirt out of my fingernails. Only Reyna stood behind and she looked at me.

"Try not to go overboard, please." she asked "I don't need the legion in the hospital for a month."

"I make no promises." I cracked my joints and uncapped riptide and grabbed my gunbai, then with a furious war cry I charged forward into what was promising to be fun. Forty minutes later most of the legion was in shambles with me standing on top of the fortress with the flag in my hand. Many had broken bones, other had minor concussions, a few were stune about looking porcupines from all the senbon I had thrown, a few had glazed looks in the eyes, some were ensnared by trees, others had some burns but all and all no one had any life threatening injuries.

"The game is over!" Reyna declared and there was much rejoicing. "Percy wins….like nobody saw that coming." She muttered, "Now those who can still walk and function, report to the medical tents for treatment, those who can't we shall help you, and those whose weapons are trapped in Percy's pocket dimension please step forward and we shall see them returned." An hour later everyone was in their proper place and had all their weapons, as soon as that was done everyone went off to eat dinner leaving me alone with Frank.

"You'd think they would learn to stop underestimating you." Frank said,

"You'd think." I said leaning on my gunbai

"So, this is it then." Frank said staring at me awkwardly. "For now anyway."

"Yes." I held out my hand and Frank grasped it "Ave Praetor Zhang."

"Ave, Percy Uchiha." I smiled and left when my phone buzzed, I pulled it out and it showed a message from my sister and the words made me freeze in place. 'It's Started' I stood there stunned for a few seconds, then I bolted for the city line and ran headlong into an invisible wall.

"Hold it right there Jackson!" Terminus said "I may approve of that war fan of yours but there is no way I'm letting you into the city with an uncapped sword."

"Can this wait?" I asked desperately "My wife is going into labor." Terminus' face softened slightly

"Just put the sword next to me and I'll let you get on your way."

"Thanks Terminus." I said doing as he asked then I dashed forward dodging people and chariots and other obstacles as I ran for the hospital building. As soon as I made it inside I ran over to the receptionist, a descendant of Apollo, who looked very bored, he was reading a comic book when he saw me standing there.

"Ah, Jackson." he said putting down his comic "You appear to be in perfect health, what brings you here."

"Which floor is my wife on?!"

"Uh….her name was." I grabbed him by the hem of his shirt yanking him forward.

"Listen here, I don't have time for your games, which floor is she on."

"F-first floor," he pointed to the nearby hall "Down that hall, room XIV." I dropped him and sprinted for the room he mentioned, a few seconds later I was in the room, my whole family was gathered around a bed, Annabeth was there her face contorted in pain. I moved to her side and grabbed her hand

"P-Percy?" She asked her mind delirious from the pain.

"It's okay, Annabeth," I said holding on to her hand. "I'm here." Annabeth grabbed my hand and I knew what was going to happen so I reinforced my hand with chakra.

" _ **Whaz with all the racket?"**_ Kurama askes sleepily.

" _Annabeth is going into labor, I need you to focus on my right hand and keep it healed okay."_

" _ **C-Can dooooo."**_ Kurama said with a yawn. Several hours passed and about two dozen broken hands later, Annabeth and I were holding our daughter in our arms. She looked just like I remembered from that vision I had from the Sea of Monsters, my black hair with Annabeth's gray eyes, she had Annabeth's face, but her hair was spiky like mine.

"Have you thought of a name?" my mother asked and Annabeth and I nodded

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth Silena Jackson." we said together and everyone smiled at the name, even Jotaro, which I found incredibly creepy as I had never seen him smile before.


End file.
